


When you are on my place

by Glowing_dimp_as_an_ember



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Inverse AU, M/M, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowing_dimp_as_an_ember/pseuds/Glowing_dimp_as_an_ember
Summary: The last thing he saw was a blinding white light; the last thing he heard, something being shattered in the distance; the last thing he thought about, Will.I’m sorry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this

Nico wasn’t mad… He was furious, there was certainly a difference. The black haired boy clenched his fists as he continued walking further into the camp forest, the once bright green grass wilting under his feet, reflecting the fire that was consuming his insides. After what seemed to be ages, the son of Hades slumped near the roots of an old tree, once he was almost invisible to anyone’s eyes due to being deep enough into the woods, so far away that no one would ever find him… That was it, if someone even bothered to search for the brown-eyed demigod. He let out a loud groan of frustration that mirrored the anger that was running through his veins, slowly combusting his bones to ashes. Gods, he really wanted to punch something…or someone, he really didn’t care at that point.

The black haired pulled his knees close to his chest as he recalled the previous events that had led to the certain outcome he was living at the time. The day hadn’t been specifically what he would call decent, not even close, but it reached his patience’s limit just a couple of minutes ago.

He was incredibly tired, after an exhausting training session, having to deal with his friend’s abnormal annoyance and a non-pleasant talk with his father; it also didn’t help that the anniversary of his sister’s death was slowly coming closer. Maybe that’s why he had reacted badly when the first thing he saw once he had finally arrived to his cabin with the intention to rest was Will sitting down on his bed, smiling brightly at him.

“Hey, I was wondering when you would come.” The blond said, his grin obviously growing as he saw him step inside the place, physically relieved that he seemed to be in perfect shape, no scratches, no wounds… At least not visible. The son of Apollo quickly stood up as Nico narrowed his eyes, his glance shifting between his face and the surface where he was leaning his weight, proceeding to speak in rather a rushed way. “The door was open, and you didn’t come to your check up today at the infirmary, so I thought that maybe I could see how you were doing… If you were okay”

“Get out” The dark haired boy dangerously muttered under his breath, his eyes fixed on the now worried form of the blue-eyed demigod, who showed no desire to moving from his current position, thing that angered him more. “I said get out!”

“Is something wrong? Had something happened? As your friend…” Will said, nervously biting his bottom lip, a slight frown present on his features, concern written all over his face.

“It’s none of your business so do everyone a favor and go away!” He shouted at the top of his lungs, taking a step forward almost threateningly.

“Nico, whatever is it that happened you can tell me! You don’t have to keep it bottle up, you know?” The son of Apollo said in a smooth and calming voice, as if he was scared of droving Nico away, which probably wasn’t that far from reality. “You can trust me, if only you could try to open up a little…”

“Just shut up, will you?! I don’t need your help! Why can’t you just leave me alone?!” The brown-eyed spit to the blond, his hands slowly morphing into fists as he felt the temperature of the room slowly decreasing. He assumed Will felt it as well, since his body had started to tremble, seemingly wanting to embrace himself to stop the freezing feeling that was traveling through his spine.

“Neeks, I just…” He started, carefully taking a step towards him, extending one hand on his direction, a gesture that was rejected by the Italian, who slapped his arm away in a rather forceful manner.

“Don’t call me like that! Just stop! Stop with those ridiculous nicknames, stop it with your annoying brightness, stop trying to help because I don’t need yours!” Nico yelled angrily, his face red with anger. “And don’t even pretend you understand or that you could ever get to have the slightest idea of how I feel! When you get to live what I had gone through on your own, then we can talk! Wait until you were to be on my place, Solace!” And with that being said, he stormed out of the Hades cabin, leaving what could be considered a shadow of the bright son of Apollo alone in the cold darkness of that empty place.

Now, he was sitting down under a tree, his weight over his legs and feet, the scene replaying over and over on his head. Maybe he had indeed been too harsh with the blond, he should have tried to control his temper, not to be so mean, not to be so hurtful… It was in past though, leaving him to face the results of his rushed and impulsive actions. Nico shakily stood up back again on his feet, his legs numbed due to them having been present against the hard ground. He would go to apologize, hopefully Will would want to talk to him, not that he would blame him if that weren’t to be the case.

After some time of mental debate, the son of Hades found himself close to the porch of the Apollo cabin, absently playing with his skull ring as the building grew bigger on his sight. That was when an unexpected wave of dizziness stroke him. He felt himself swinging from side to side, tripping over the air… Or was it with his own feet? His legs felt so dumbed that he could barely tell the difference, but he soon knew that he was falling.

The last thing he saw was a blinding white light; the last thing he heard, something being shattered in the distance; the last thing he thought about, Will.

_I’m sorry_


	2. Chapter 2

Pain. That was the first thing Nico’s mind registered as soon as he came into his senses, his head was throbbing without any sort of consideration, his limps felt as if he had been stroke by a vicious lighting. The black haired boy stretched lightly, causing him to let out a groan as an unbearable wave of pain rushed through his spine, making its way to every single nerve of his body.

His eyes opened with sudden quickness as the unexpected wave of pain made his body shake, colliding against the unexpectedly soft structure opposite to his stiff back. The aching sensation brought his brain back to reality his glance wondering around his surroundings as his sight slowly started to focus on the environment, his vision momentarily blinded by the bright golden light that seemed to erupt from the very walls of the room.

A slight frown appeared on his features, he certainly didn’t recall making his way inside any type of building. He looked around slowly, in a more careful manner this time, stopping to analyze the area inch by inch, doing his best at trying to retain any detail the place had to offer. The columns were what captured his glance though, drawing his attention in as a light insistently calls a moth, they irradiated a blight glimmer like a pillar of dimmed fire, a beacon on a late afternoon that made its way through the beginning of a dark and endless night, making his skin look the olive like tone it has one been.

Nico stirred, more cautious on that occasion, his arms shakily lifting his weight, separating his body from the more than comfortable mattress, weakly allowing himself to sit down. He whimpered quietly as one of his hands slipped, forcing him to put all of his force on his other wrist, although that sudden action was interrupted by the feeling of his arm being grabbed by a warm palm.

“You really should keep yourself from doing such an effort so soon.” The black haired boy turned his head towards the direction of the feminine voice that had broken the silence, being greeted by a pair of soft crystal blue eyes, smiling down at him. “One would think that you would know better.”

The discomfort and confusion playing on his face might have been more than obvious, seeing as the girl besides him tilted her head slightly to the side, a variation of a frown appearing on her face before opening her mouth to speak once again. “Is something matter? I’m pretty sure you don’t have a contusion…even if you did bang to the head really hard.”

That’s when the realization hit him, as well as all the recollection of the events of the previous day. He must have passed out in front of the Apollo cabin, someone must had heard him struggling to keep walking or maybe someone had noticed him laying down unconscious on the freezing weather. It was plausible, Nico knew that sometimes the children of the god of sun brought injured demigods to their own cabin when the infirmary was too far and the situation was critical.

He looked at the outside from a near window, it was early in the morning, almost nobody was wandering around, probably most of them at the dinner pavilion, the majority maybe still on their respective cabins, but there was a certain blond that wasn’t. The brown-eyed doubted the boy was currently having breakfast, when he needed time to think he usually just spent most of his time on the infirmary killing time… That’s it, if he had stepped outside of his cabin, the place where he last saw him. Maybe he could still make things right.

“I need to go.” Nico said quickly before rushing out of the bright cabin, not even bothering to hear the young girl’s complains, he just didn’t have the time. He ignored the weird looks everyone he encountered briefly gave him as he got closer and closer to his destination, it’s not as if he hadn’t dealt with whispers and glances before that, however they seemed more concerned and worried than born out of pure prejudice. He took a deep breath as he stopped, his eyes focused on the structure before him, his mind going through all the possible outcomes that could come after.

The black haired stood in front of the Hades cabin, staring blankly at the dark door in front of him that appeared to mock him, reminded him of his impulsive decisions. However, the shadowy looking structure was somehow different, it had a different aura around it, it wasn’t responding to his powers… He was so focused in figure what was irregular about the whole thing that he didn’t noticed someone talking to him until the voice was only few inches away.

“Are you deaf or just retarded?!” He heard a voice yelling at him in anger from behind, the air around him getting colder all of the sudden.

The brown-eyed turned around, ready to spat at the owner of the chilling words, although only a strangled sound came out of his lips as his eyeballs moved frantically, analyzing carefully the figure before him.

His shocked state not only messed with his senses, his expression probably mirroring a fish gasping for air, but his balance as well, as he almost tripped forward with his own feet. He obviously was still unconscious, laying down on a cot for the way he blanket out the day before, that was it. But, just to be sure…

Nico brought a hand to his arm, pinching his arm with more force than the necessary, wincing as a bright bruise started to appear on his olive skin.


	3. Chapter 3

_This is wrong_. That was the only line of thought his brain seemed to able to from in a coherent way, apparently being in a similar state of shock his body after being viciously hit by a violent wave, with the same intensity the sea held when the weather of  the air around was impassive, incapable of staying calm.

The black haired blinked dumbfounded for a couple of seconds, no sound coming out of his lips even when, for once, he had wished the case was otherwise; though his mind registered the pass of said time as a relatively small eternity, the only thing that his senses seemed to get, the only link to reality that his own self had allowed him to have. He tried to move, to force the multiple muscles of his body to listen to his commands, to obey to his order, but of course the negative responses went against his wishes, leaving himself to beg the universe in vain.

The brown eyed could feel an invisible hold on himself, thin but strong pieces of rope tinted with the same shade as the air entering to his lungs creeping along the skin of his limbs, slowly twisting its body around his ankles and wrists before proceeding to climb mainly along his arm, the pressure applied without a care against his skin becoming less bearable with every millisecond that passed by. He knew there was nothing there, his eyes couldn’t see anything, and yet the unpleasant feeling didn’t seem to leave him alone, apparently being amazed and entertained by the jolts of pain that passed through the nerves underneath the dermis of the demigod.

His glance quickly looked at the reddish area on his arm, where the bruise made by his own hands laid untouched. The black haired knew what the mark meant, even though his brain seemed to have troubles accepting the only logical conclusion he could come up to at the moment. Maybe said denial came from the impossibility, the bizarre of the image in front of him, realistic in a certain way but not because of that less ridiculous.

The sight in front of him was just simply…odd, like the sensation one gets, the feeling in the gut, that tells someone that a certain thing about a picture is wrong, what people usually called instinct while for him it was more of an instrument of survival that came with a high prize that was unsaid until it was too late to take a step back from everything.

The situation was strange, to say the least. Adjective the black haired would use to describe it not only because of what could be seen at a first glance, but rather because of its essence, the center of it all. The later was not so evident but that didn’t mean it was impossible to grab, years of having his guard up had taught him otherwise; everything, no matter what it is in specifically, had a hidden side, true colors than would reveal itself for those who either wait to face the consequences or look for themselves to be prepared.

He could not put his finger on it however, no matter how much he tried his brain to work, it wouldn’t bring him any satisfactory results, frustrating the owner of the dark brown irises to no end. The black haired knew it was there, something mocking him in the distance for not figuring what was wrong out, it was obvious. It put his mind in high alert, focused on his surroundings, looking for the hidden threat he could sense in his bones while his inners got filled with annoyance. It was like those times when one would try to find the differences between two almost identical figures, knowing that some elements did not belong where they had been artificially placed, having the knowledge that something was where it shouldn’t but not being able to identify what said replaced item had been.

No matter what he did, the sensation that washed over him, traveling through his body, that voice on the back of his head that told him he wasn’t trying hard enough, didn’t seem like lessening his grip on him anytime soon, holding tightly onto him the way a parasite grabs its defenseless pray.

The brown eyed had been so occupied by the line of his own rushing thoughts, that he hadn’t caught how the being in front of him had pronounced himself, his glance only being able to process the imagine of the other’s moving mouth, the sound coming out of it not being included but, even then, Nico could guess that that said voice had carried a relative amount of annoyance and impatience, those conjectures proven to be somewhere near reality as his glance stopped on his companion’s face, fixing his attention on his features, which were displaying lines of evident anger, slowly morphing into a frown that he was certain would have inspired fear into the hearts of a lot of mortals, not a single trace of natural kindness being show in the first layers of the expression.

His stare, now having landed on the demigod who was glancing straight at him, and occasionally at the Hades cabin, took some time to analyze the other with further detail, something it hadn’t done, not even before landing into his obvious state of shock on confusion. The black haired let his irises wonder around the other’s figure, moving from the scowl on his face that, for some reason he could not quite yet understand, had brought a shiver down his spine, the temperature around him dropping suddenly, almost forcing himself to embrace himself in seek for some additional warmth.

The person in front of him, to some extent, reminded him of the souls he had seen in the Underworld, the ones whose suffering couldn’t be simply erased, whose nightmares followed no matter if they tried to keep their eyes open to the world, whose humanity had been altered by years and years of unwanted experiences they would pay even the unthinkable to leave behind, to forget, to move on from their past mistakes.

His skin was pale but not the nice kind of pale that would have others compare the person to a delicate snowflake, the coloration of the dermis the demigod showed was unhealthy to say the least, which made an incredible contrast with the dark bags under the icy blue eyes that reflected the opposite of what a living being would have, a hollow stare being the only thing that was looking back at him.

The blond locks attached to his head, or at least what he presumed once was blond, since they appeared to be nothing but a mere ghost of what they once were, lacking of shine and, in a way, life, fell limply against the other’s face, covering part of his features, hiding them under a veil of dull color, giving the impression that the boy belonged to the dead already as he reassembled a rogue spirit more than a human being, let alone someone of his apparent age.

His clothes brought themselves out as if they had been under a bright reflector, black as the night, giving the other an alerting aura that did nothing but spread dread and danger. However, nothing draw more attention than the weapon hanging from the other’s belt: a sword, one that he knew rather well, made of strong iron that glimmered with endless darkness under the sun above their heads, one that only answered to very few, an item that brought his consciousness back to the plane of reality.

“What in Hades name are you wearing?” The black haired spit, a hint of incredibility present on his question, frowning as his glance went back to focus its attention on the blond’s face, which showed, even when Nico had found it impossible, the previous emotions it has holding with even more intensity.

“Excuse me?!” The demigod in front of him had practically shouted to the entire world, his voice coming out with enough force to be heard through camp without any effort, seemingly fired up by the other’s words.

The black haired was caught off guard by the response he had received, not really having been ready for an answer like the one he got. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but it certainly was not the phrase he had heard coming from the mouth of his companion. He felt a sudden wave of anger traveling through his body, his mind forgetting what exactly he had wanted to say to the person in front of him before the current incident, his newfound feelings taken the place of his common sense and cautiousness, sending those later mentioned items to oblivion in the blink of an eye.

Nico narrowed his eyes, his relaxed hands slowly morphing into violent fists that began to shake slightly as the negative emotions inside him began to grow stronger. “Is this your attempt to try to sympathize with me? Because, if it is, let me tell you that you honestly couldn’t look anymore ridiculo-”

“Have you even looked at yourself?!” The blond interrupted him as he crossed his arms, pulling them closer to his chest as he dared the other with his eyes to continue, a dark shadow settling over his glance as he scanned the expression of the black haired that could only be described by using words that meant a surprise, an certainly not in a particular nice way.

The Italian unconsciously looked at his own self, frowning deeply as he realized he was wearing some silky looking pajamas of a rather bright yellow color. Someone might have put it on him when he was out the previous night, after he had passed out just a couple of feet away from the entrance of the Apollo Cabin. There was no other explanation since if he had been awake he doubted he would be wearing such items of clothing that as well as he was certain someone would have probably ended up with a couple of bruises before giving up completely.

The owner of the chocolate irises didn’t know what to say, how to approach without making the situation even worse, he wasn’t sure if that was actually a possibility but he didn’t want to test his luck. He took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down before looking up at the blue eyed, who kept displaying the same expression he had before he had actually opened his mouth.

“Will, I get that you are angry, I get it, but you have to understand-” He started to say in a considerably soft tone, not wishing to push any more buttons than the ones he clearly previously had; he really wasn’t prepared for the blond snapping at him before he could even manage to finish his sentence.

“You know nothing.” The blue eyed spoke as he send the black haired icy daggers with his stare, gesture that made a shiver pass through his spine, feeling rather uncomfortable at being at the other side of the cold irises. “So stop pretending that you care.”

Nico knew it was irrational, but he felt as if he had just been slapped, as if a bucket of freezing water had been dumped fully on him, words dying at his throat. “What are you-?” He questioned under his breath, his voice showing a hint of vulnerability that he did not mean to reveal, although the other demigod had interrupted him again, the expression on his face presenting a mixture of emotions that he would have prefer not seeing directed towards him.

The blond snorted, a couple of grayish locks of hair lifting slightly in the air before falling back over his face, against all odds, delicately framing his features. “Just quit it, will you? I have had enough of all of you already, enough for the feeling of annoyance to last a lifetime.” He said angrily, although Nico could detect a certain emptiness on his voice that affected him more than what he would ever admit out loud.

The black haired wondered if he really had messed it up that badly. Sure, maybe it had been a little bit out of hand, he could have reacted better but was it really that terrible for Will to act like he hated him? Act as if he did not want to hear about him anymore?

That was another thing that was bothering the black haired individual: the other demigod’s behavior. It was nothing like him. At first, he had thought he had done it just to spite him but now, at the current moment of time, he was no longer so sure about his previous assumption.

“Are you… Are you feeling alright?” Nico asked, carefully, an eyebrow slightly raised as he awaited, wished, for an answer to come.

Will rolled his eyes, visibly annoyed by the other’s multiple interventions, interventions that were pretty much unwanted from his part. “Yeah, perfectly. Now, leave.” He muttered firmly, motioning with his head for the brown eyed to move out of the way, to leave the path towards the entrance of the gloomy cabin free.

The glance of the Italian focused on the other, his feet steadily placed on his spot, crossing his arms as a signal that he had no plans to go anywhere. Nico forced himself to take a calmly, deep breath, his mind fixed on a lone task: make amends.

The black haired bitted the inside of his cheek nervously, trying to calm the rapid beats of his uneasy heart, his brain running through all the possible lines and outcomes that could come after his words. “I know you are probably upset, I don’t blame you. Can we…at least try to talk it out?” He said, looking up at the other softly, his eyes scanning the blue irises for an answer, a sign that he had been heard, that the other was willing to look past his impulsiveness of the previous day, their previous encounter.  Seconds started passing and yet no response came. Not a little smile like the ones the blond usually gave him as an indicator that everything was alright, no playful teasing, no affectionate glance; just emptiness, nothing to hold onto. Nico took a step closer to the other, a hand hesitantly reaching for the blue eyed, his fingertips faintly brushing the arm of the boy in front of him. “Will…”

The eyes of the blond widened in alarm, taking a quick step back, brusquely forcing some additional distance between the two of them. “Don’t touch me!”

The brown eyed was about to separate his lips to say something, his mind already running wild trying to find something to say that could bring better results when he felt the earth shake underneath his feet, the surface trembling slowly becoming more violent as a faint cracking sound started to invade the air around them before everything suddenly stopping, the noises transforming quickly into deep silence.

He knew it wasn’t him, his emotions, even if they were not strictly positive, were not out of control. His glance wandered quickly around the place, trying to search for a possible explanation for the recent, even if not so worrying yet, event. The Italian could think of a few but there was not enough clues yet for him to be totally certain about it so far. His stare returned back to the blond, who had seemed to go even paler, his own eyes wide open, displaying a combination of concern, distress and what appeared to be fear. Nico was about to intervene, to say something to calm the other’s emotional state down, when he found himself looking at the retreating figure of the blue eyed, who was rushing  towards the direction of the woods without looking back.

“Hey! Hold on! We are not done here!” The blacked called out the other, shouting at the top of his lungs, attracting stares of other people who were just passing by, apparently way too confused to even comment about the scene before their eyes.

His bare feet tickled against the greenish grass under him, although he was just thanking no one in particular the fact that no little rocks had found their way on the sole of that unprotected portion of his legs, which probably was already nearly black with the natural dirt of nature itself.

Nico felt himself crack a little side smile, the corners of his lips tugging up slightly, as his eyes caught on the figure of the blond, who no longer was that far away from him in terms of distance, the weapon on his belt was slowing him down a little as far as the black haired could see. He speeded up his pace, leaning forwards considerably to gain more impulse, a faint smirk finding its way to his features as he saw how the other demigod found himself getting closer to a more shadowy part of the woods, where the light could no longer be seen, where he would have the upper hand.

Will ran faster, quickly disappearing in a veil of darkness in between a couple of trees, no trace of him in sight. The black haired accelerated his steps, his obscure locks bouncing up at down, his eyes narrowing slightly to fix their attention on the spot where the other had previously gone through, not giving a second though before passing by the area.

He felt a sharp stinging feeling spreading through his forehead as something hard bumped against his head in an abrupt manner, sending him crumbling towards the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm also on tumblr](http://glowing-dimp-as-an-ember.tumblr.com/)


End file.
